Cabin in the Woods, The
| running time = 95 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} The Cabin in the Woods is an American independent feature film of the supernatural thriller genre. It was directed by Drew Goddard with a screenplay written by Goddard and Joss Whedon. It was produced by Lionsgate, MGM and Whedon's studio, Mutant Enemy Productions. It was first screened at the Butt-Numb-A-Thon Film Festival on December 11th, 2011. Due to difficulties with the studios, a wide national U.S. release was delayed until 2012. The film won several awards at the Fangoria Chainsaw Awards in June, 2013. The movie stars Kristen Connolly as Dana, Chris Hemsworth as Curt, Anna Hutchison as Jules, Fran Kranz as Marty, and Jesse Williams as Holden. Cast Appearances * Curt * Dana * Holden * Jules * Marty * The Director * Father Buckner * Fornicus * Hadley * Judah Buckner * Lin * Mathew Buckner * Mordecai * Mother Buckner * Patience Buckner * Sitterson * Grady daughters * Ronald * Truman * Japan :* Honshu :* Kyoto * Sweden :* Stockholm * Fairies * Ghosts * Goblins * Mermen * Mummies * Werewolves * Witches * Zombies * Bear trap * Hatchet * Force field * Grenade * Machine gun * Pistol * Motorcycle * Recreational vehicle * Clown * Doomsayer * Psychopath * Student * Decapitation * Dismemberment * Eaten alive * Exploding bodies * Eye injury * Gunshot victims * Head injuries * Impalement * Severed limbs * Shot in the head * Stabbings * Throat injuries * Female topless nudity * Profanity * Smoking marijuana * 1900s * 1903 * Automobile accident * Birds * Giant animals * Giant insects * Giant monsters * Human sacrifice * Insects * Old Ones * Suicide * Wolves Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this film is "If you hear a strange sound outside... have sex". * Cabin in the Woods, The Cabin in the Woods, and The Cabin in the Woods (2011) all redirect to this page. * Production on The Cabin in the Woods began on March 9th, 2009. Principal filming concluded on May 29th, 2009. The movie was filmed primarily in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. The cabin itself was shot at Secret Cove Cottage in Half Moon Bay. * The world premiere of the film took place at the South by Southwest Film Festival in Austin, Texas on March 9th, 2012. attack!]] * The Cabin in the Woods grossed $14,743,614 over its opening weekend. It ranked #3 in top-opening at the box office. It grossed $42,073,277 in the United States and $24,412,803 in non-US countries for a combined worldwide gross of $66,486,080. * At its widest release, The Cabin in the Woods was screened in 2,811 theaters. * The Cabin in the Woods closed out of theaters on July 12th, 2012. It had been in release for a total of thirteen weeks (91 days). * The Cabin in the Woods was released to home video in Blu-ray and Region 1 DVD formats on September 18th, 2012. They include audio commentary by director Drew Goddard and writer/producer Joss Whedon. * A Q&A session with the creative team for this film was held at WonderCon in 2012. * This film marks the directorial debut of Drew Goddard. * There are several cast & crew call backs to the Buffy the Vampire Slayer franchise in this film. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and its spin-off series Angel were created by Joss Whedon, who is a screenwriter and producer on this film. Director Drew Goddard wrote multiple episodes of Angel. Actress Amy Acker played the role of Winifred Burkle on Angel. Actor Tom Lenk played the role of Andrew Wells on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * The cabin is intentionally designed to resemble the cabin from The Evil Dead. * This movie premiered on the same day that Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance was released theatrically in the United States. * One of the imprisoned monsters in the facility cells are the Grady daughters from the 1980 film The Shining. Recommendations * Angel * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Evil Dead * Ring, The * Tucker & Dale vs. Evil External Links * * The Cabin in the Woods at Wikipedia * * References 1903 | Automobile accident | Axe | Birds | Clown | Decapitation | Dismemberment | Eaten alive | Exploding bodies | Eye injuries | Fairies | Female topless nudity | Force field | Ghosts | Grenade | Gunshot victims | Head injuries | Human sacrifice | Impalement | Insects | Japan | Kyoto | Machine gun | Mermaids | Motorcycle | Mummies | Old Ones | Pistol | Profanity | Severed limb | Shot in the head | Smoking marijuana | Stabbings | Suicide | Throat injuries | Werewolves | Witches | Wolves | Zombies